


this frail path | [fanart] a second chance

by art by (bluedreaming), porcelainsalt (bluedreaming), read by (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collage, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drawble Art Challenge, Drawble, Fanart, Flash Fic, Gen, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Read by the Author, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Travelling Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/art%20by, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/porcelainsalt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by
Summary: Things are going to be different.He’s not letting any of that happen again.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54
Collections: micro-fiction





	1. this frail path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Things are going to be different._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title for this flashfic is from [Volver a casa](https://www.poetryinternational.org/pi/poem/8257/auto/0/0/Jorge-Bustamante-Garcia/RETURNING-HOME) by Jorge Bustamante García, translated by Blanca Maldonado.
> 
> You can find the podfic page with multiple formats on [archive.org](https://archive.org/details/this-frail-path-written-and-read-by-bluedreaming).

* * *

One second Harry’s in the Department of Mysteries, throwing himself to the side to dodge the Stunner Neville shoots at the Death Eater behind him. The next, he’s surrounded by falling hourglasses and splintering clocks as everything distorts, stretches and then condenses—

Memories flash by, ones that he doesn’t remember living. Sirius falling as Harry reaches out, Malfoy’s scared shouting as he rides behind Harry, speeding on a broom away from a—

Malfoy?—

Thud.

Harry lies on the floor, momentarily dazed, before he lifts his head and tries to orient himself. The walls of the cupboard don’t fade into familiar surroundings or dissolve with the rest of a dream upon waking. When Harry lifts his hands to his face, they’re much smaller than he remembers.

“Shit,” he says, voice muffled by the darkness. Harry’s mind is racing, heart still pounding from the fight, but he takes a deep breath and thinks.

Time-Turners aren't supposed to work this way. He’s supposed to travel back in his own body, but that’s obviously not the case. And there’s no Time-Turner here. Harry squints around the small space, but there’s nothing.

The Dursleys moved him out of the cupboard after his first year at Hogwarts, so he must still be ten. Harry thinks back to that feeling of hopelessness, the yearning for something. Anything. Hands curling up into fists, he makes up his mind.

Things are going to be different. Hogwarts is waiting, and he has a hand to shake this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created for the [drarry discord](https://poxei.tumblr.com/post/633399975146094592) drabble challenge for August 2020. The prompt was _return_.


	2. [fanart] a second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s not letting any of that happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text from the collage:   
> He held out his hand to shake Harry’s, but Harry didn’t take it. (Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone)   
> “ _Sectumsempra!_ ” bellowed Harry from the floor, waving his wand wildly. (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created for the [drarry discord](https://poxei.tumblr.com/post/633399975146094592) drawble challenge for August 2020. The prompt was _return_ and the art limitation was collage.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
